


Allura/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Lotor/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	Allura/Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a busy schedule for the fall festival fundraiser, but their friend Allura makes it a lot easier to bear.

You didn’t originally intend to be vice president of the student government at Garrison University. In fact, you didn’t really want the position at all at first. But, when Allura came over to you looking distraught and talking in a frenzy, practically begging you to join in her campaign after her last VP dropped out, well you couldn’t exactly say no. Not that you would have anyway; Allura was basically your kryptonite and everybody but she knew it. So, instead, you agreed through a weary smile. The bone-crushing hug she gave you made it all worth the while- which brought you to where you are now.

Where you are now being the Fall-A-Palooza, an annual festival held by the school clubs to raise money for the upcoming year. Since Allura and you had won the election earlier on in the year, it was your job to fundraise for the student government. Allura was out trying to attract people, a task that wouldn’t be hard as everyone who met Allura was instantly dazzled by her charm, and you were sat at the booth overlooking the activities. For a donation of the person’s choice, they could paint a pie pumpkin, or if they preferred, for the low price of five bucks they could carve a prepped Jack-o-lantern pumpkin to enter the pumpkin carving contest. The culinary department had even worked together with the student government to turn all of the pre-prepped pumpkins into bags and bags of roasted pumpkin seeds, the proceeds being split 50/50. You were having a surprisingly good turn out and, truth be told, you were quite pleased to get to make the example pumpkins. So far you’d painted a cemetery scene, a funny face, and a pretty simplistic fall based pattern on several pie pumpkins hoping the variety would inspire different people. You’d also carved a classic Jack-o-lantern for the contest display. You’d just finished getting a little kid set up at the painting station when Allura made her return.

“Wonderful! It looks as though our hard work is paying off. Oh, um…” She giggled and you cocked your head to the side inquisitively. “It’s just, you’ve got a little something right there.”

You wiped at your cheek where she was pointing at on herself. “Did I get it?”

“Not quite. Here.” She dabbed a paper towel into the clean water before moving over to you, gently cupping your jaw, holding your head in place with one hand and dabbing at the paint on your cheek with the other. You flushed; her face was so close to yours. And her hand, oh my god her hand was so soft and the way she held your face was like she was holding a fragile antique doll- with a great deal of care. “There. Much better.” She spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper just loud enough for the two of you to hear- it felt intimate. She smiled at you but it wasn’t the usual broad grin she would share with the world- this one was different, more affectionate and it made your knees week. Her hand lingered before she hesitantly stepped away. “We should, um, get back to work.”

You still felt a little dazed. “…Yeah.” Just then someone coughed, drawing your attention to the front of the booth where your mutual friend Romelle stood, a smug smile on her lips. You blushed, looking down at the table while you walked over. “What, uh, what can I do for you, Melle?” Your voice cracked and you did your best to recover, despite your cheeks still being obviously flushed. Allura, despite you being too caught up in your own bashful state to notice, wasn’t faring much better, however, she was shooting Romelle a look that said: “say something and I will quite literally stab you”. Romelle giggled, looking smugger than either of you appreciated.

“Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to stop by and see how it was going. Get an idea for my shift tomorrow.” She spoke clearly like what she was saying was obvious, but the ever-present satisfied grin made her words feel less than true.

“Yes, well, things have been going quite well. We've stayed consistently busy. You should do fine tomorrow, just bring spare brushes.” Allura spoke as if she wasn’t as flustered as you and you felt stupid suddenly for getting so worked up. Allura hadn’t meant anything romantic by her gesture, you were friends nothing more. Your head snapped up as you heard one of the kids calling for you. No time for self-pity, there was work to be done. You left Romelle and Allura to talk while you set up more paint and handed out a new pumpkin kit. A little while later Allura gave you a hasty goodbye so she could return to her previous task. After that, you didn’t have much time to sulk as the oncoming crowds left you busy, too busy to remember, much less think of the turmoil you felt from earlier.

The festival dragged on later than expected and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t ready to drop. Allura didn’t seem to be faring much better. At some point in the day, she’d haphazardly done her hair up in a ponytail which now looked to be more of a hair down look than an updo. Still, she offered you a genuine smile.

“Good work today, (Y/n).”

“Thanks, Lura, you too.” You two packed the pumpkins up in silence. Although it wasn’t necessarily an uncomfortable silence, you felt the need to break it. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Allura spoke up.

“Would you like to ride together? I know you came with Romelle, but she had to hurry home a bit earlier.”

“That would be wonderful actually. Thank you.” You flashed her a smile, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. She nodded, smiling as you both loaded the last few crates into her car. You were closing the back hatch, ready to get into the car when you saw Allura had already opened your door for you. She smiled, waiting patiently and you felt your heart pound. She really was going to be the end of you at this rate. You slipped into the passenger seat, giving her a soft ‘thank you’ with fear of saying any more leading to a sudden profession. And yet, you noted that her voice mimicked the softness of yours when she responded to you.

The drive to your house was filled with stolen glances and shy smiles. You couldn’t help but notice the way the light of the street lamps shone through the window bathing her in an ethereal glow. It made you breathless. She looked like a goddess. You felt like a wreck; just the image of her at the forefront of a crisp fall night had you reeling. You looked away abruptly, as you saw her start to look at you- you definitely didn’t want to be caught staring. You didn’t expect her to take your hand in hers, though. The simple act made your tummy erupt in butterflies again and you dared not move for fear of her letting go. She didn’t. Instead, she laced your fingers together, staying like that all the way to your house. Friends didn’t do that… did they?

The following day you had fair duty again, albeit for the Theatre Society this time. You among several of the other students were dressed in possessed scarecrow and farm zombie costumes hidden throughout the haunted corn maze. It had been a lot of fun scaring people throughout the day. Most people weren’t that nervous with the sun blazing high in the sky, but as the sun lowered, so too did the patrons’ bravery. Soon enough you were in the zone, scaring people left and right. You’d just finished chasing a couple out of your restriction when you came across a familiar face at your waiting point. Allura looked incredibly nervous. You felt bad scaring her, but you guess she had paid for the cheap spook. You walked toward her, dragging your limbs with a heaviness that had been perfected throughout the day. At first, she looked ready to bolt, but she paused her retreat when she looked at you closer.

“(Y/n)? Is that you?” You nodded, grinning from behind the horror makeup. Student government may not have been your first choice but the Theatre Society had. Needless to say, you had a knack for the theatrics. Not to say you regretted joining the student government, you’d grown to enjoy it. Just not quite as much as the theatre.

“Yeah. You want me to show you the way?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.” Despite her protest, she looked visibly relieved by the offer.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” You offered her your arm and she took it gingerly. “You don’t have to be nervous, Lura, it’s just me.” She didn’t say anything, but you did feel her grip on your arm tighten more assuredly.v 

As you navigated your way through the maze with ease, you and Allura made small talk. Your section of the maze was decently big with no one else in sight. If you hadn’t offered to show her the way, Allura was quite sure she would’ve gotten lost for a good chunk of time. That wasn’t the only reason she was happy to be clutching onto your arm, though.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. You can ask me anything, you know that.”

“Right of course. Umm, it’s just I thought you hated being scared. Why would you come through here?” Allura choked on air, looking at you startled.

“Well, you see… I-“ She took a deep breath. “I came to see you.”

“Me? Thank you! But why subject yourself to all this?”

She looked away and despite the lack of proper lighting from the cloud-covered moon, you could still see the trace of a blush on her cheeks.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be here tomorrow and I needed to ask you something.”

“Ask away.” You felt touched that she wanted to ask you something enough to put herself through something she disliked so much.

“I wanted to know if you might want to accompany me to the fair. I mean I know we’re here already. What I mean to say is, would you be interested in joining me tomorrow?… Just us?” A date, she was asking you on a date.

“I’d love to.”

She smiled, hand slipping from your upper forearm to your hand. The action reminded you of the night before and you found yourself grinning right back at her. Before long you’d found yourselves at the end of your section.

“Here. Tell the other actors that I gave you this and to let you through.” You tugged your necklace off, placing it over Allura. It was something you always wore and the other actors were sure to recognize. She touched her fingers to the pendant.

“Thank you.” You were about to tell her it was no problem when she pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. It was teasing almost, but you didn’t mind. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” She giggled at how wonderstruck your voice sounded. With a hop in your step, you went back to your waiting point, a certain excitement for tomorrow sticking with you the rest of the night.


End file.
